Chérie, j'ai rétrécit Death!
by Qwan'Hei
Summary: Victime d'un mauvais sort quelconque, Death subit une métamorphose...pour le moins particulière. Et devinez qui va devoir subir tout ça! Attention, portnawak Inside. One-shot.


Me revoici pour une nouvelle fic, toujours aussi pourrie d'humour douteux! Evidemment, je cherche toujours à racheter Darksiders mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas...même si j'ai pris pas mal de libertés sur leur caractère :) mais l'histoire, elle, est toute à moi.

J'ai décidé de les mettre (encore) dans une situation ridicule: Death, victime d'un mauvais sort quelconque, est devenu un petit bébé...et devinez qui va s'en occuper?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chérie, j'ai rétrécit Death !**

-JE SUIS TONTON !

-Strife, du c…

-Ben dis donc, t'as pas perdu ton temps…

-Fury, tu…

-Ooh, qu'il est mignon, tout le portrait de son papa !

-Strife…c'est Death !, grogna War lorsqu'il put enfin en placer une.

S'ensuivit un gros silence durant lequel Strife devint rouge comme une écrevisse, mort de honte, devant le bébé gazouillant que l'imposant Cavalier tenait dans ses bras. Puis un énorme « **QUOOIII ?!** » secoua la tente dans laquelle la fratrie logeait.

-Mais attends, c'est pas possible ! Death peut pas être aussi…aussi…

-Adorable ?, suggéra Fury en roucoulant presque lorsque le bambin lui adressa un joli sourire plein de fossettes, le masque du Cavalier étant trop grand pour tenir sur son, à présent, petit visage. Rooh…le petit ange…

-On est des Néphilims, Fury, grinça War.

-Viens voir maman, fit la Cavalière en prenant le petit Death dans ses bras, foudroyant son frère du regard. Si tu restes avec cette grosse brute sans humour, il va te contaminer…

-Gnagnagna…, singea War, vexé.

L'enfant, bien qu'étant de sa pâleur cadavérique légèrement olivâtre habituelle, avait de petites joues rebondies que Fury ne se priva pas de pincer affectueusement, et un sourire plein de fossettes adorable au possible. Il était presque impossible de croire que ce charmant bambin était leur sinistre frère masqué. Non, pas presque. _Totalement_ impossible.

-A propos, Fury, s'il a faim, tu…

-Non. Comment voudrais-tu, mon cher War, que je sois capable de subvenir aux besoins d'un enfant, EN SACHANT QUE JE N'EN AI JAMAIS EU ?!, fit la Cavalière en haussant le ton à la fin de sa phrase.

Ca ne rata pas. Le bébé qu'était devenu Death se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, effrayé par tout ce bruit.

-Oh merde, merde…pleure pas…, paniqua un peu la jeune femme, désemparée. War ? Tu peux le prendre ?

-Ben voyons…, grogna l'imposant Cavalier, qui ne put pourtant rester insensible au bambin qui piaulait à fendre l'âme, le prenant entre ses grosses mains pour le bercer maladroitement.

Mini Death le regarda avec de grands yeux mouillés, arrêtant de pleurer, l'air presque étonné –et là, le miracle : il gazouilla avec bonheur, se blottit contre la cuirasse du Cavalier, et s'endormit aussitôt avec un sourire bienheureux attendrissant.

-On dirait que tu viens d'être adopté, War, plaisanta Strife.

Le grognement de ce dernier n'augurait rien de bon, mais comme il avait le petit dans les bras, il ne pouvait pas administrer à son frère la paire de claques qu'il méritait. Dommage.

Death se réveilla avec un mal de crâne abominable…et tiqua en se rendant simultanément compte de deux choses. Un : il n'avait pas son masque –anormal. Deux : il était dans le lit de War –anormal aussi.

-On se croirait un lendemain de cuite avec Strife…, grogna l'ainé des Cavaliers en tâtonnant pour récupérer son masque, le remettant sur son visage.

-J'ai rien fait !, protesta le susnommé en se redressant. Hé ! Death est redevenu grand !

-Crie pas, marmonna Fury en lui flanquant une claque sur le torse, tu vas réveiller le bébé…

-Aie…, siffla Strife, le souffle coupé.

-Mh…encore cinq minutes, m'man…j'm'en fiche qu'le bateau coule…, gouailla War en resserrant sa prise lorsque Death voulu se dégager.

-Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû lui montrer cette série abrégée à la con, rigola leur frère allongé près de Fury. Dis, dis, Death, tu veux pas redevenir bébé juste encore un peu ?

-Gné ?, répondit très intelligemment l'intéressé.

-Ben oui…t'étais devenu un bébé tout mignon…adorable…, sourit Strife d'un air complètement papa-gâteau.

-Heu…je te signale que ça fait un sacré bout de temps que j'ai grandi…

-Mais siiiiii ! T'avais rajeuni… War t'as changé deux fois, et tu t'es mis à pioncer dans ses bras, se crut obligé d'ajouter le Cavalier. Sinon, à ton avis, pourquoi tu serais dans son lit ?

-J'avoue avoir du mal à y croire, grogna Death, sceptique.

-T'étais trop mignon, roucoula le flingueur. Un adorable bébé…

-Ca suffit ! Je ne suis et n'étais ni mignon, ni adorable !, finit par s'échauffer l'ainé des Cavaliers en se levant et en sortant à grands pas, furieux.

-Strife…, grogna War –réveillé par le bruit-, on t'a déjà dit d'arrêter de l'emmerder avec ça…déjà qu'avec le coup des photos d'enfance tu l'avais bien énervé…

-Mais quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il était adorable…

Et malgré tout, les deux autres opinèrent du chef avec un sourire vaguement amusé.

* * *

Oui, Death est très susceptible au sujet de son enfance ^^"

Reviews?


End file.
